Don't Cry Naruto
by Da God Cane
Summary: I suck at summaries...Just read...
1. Chapter 1: Untitled

a/n: I am having like several different ideas right now, and I think that this one will make it to post first. I'm saving the huge and detailed a/n's for my main fic, so not much to explain here…

Don't Cry Naruto…

In the few weeks that been had left to Naruto Uzumaki after Sasuke's retrieval mission failed, the blonde could not sleep well. This resulted in terrible mission performance, a significant drop in his visits to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, and an unnatural decline in his desire to train in the morning. He wouldn't even try and hide his despair this time around, like he did so often when he was younger.

All of his friends were well aware of this, and as friends do, they tried to cheer Naruto up. Sakura actually proposed to Naruto that they go on a date, when shockingly enough, he declined.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I…I have important things to do at home…see you later." He said, a failed smile on his face. Then he disappeared, leaving a saddened, but still very determined Sakura behind. The same moonlit night, however, Sakura left to his house to see him at his window, and she watched him sleep for awhile. He thrashed, kicked, and twitched, broadening the scope of the problem to Sakura, who could have sworn that through the cool glass of the window, heard Naruto wailing Sasuke's name quite a few times. She couldn't bear to see the pain her dearest knucklehead friend was going through, and so she pursued help from the second smartest genin in Konoha.

In the morning, Sakura approached training ground #38, hopeful that Tenten gave her the right information. She heard the call of "Byakugan!!!" and knew that she was in the right place at the right time for once.

The kunoichi made her way toward the sound of Neji's voice. As luck would have it, Sakura was on alert today, which was a good thing because a kunai that came flying for that head of pink hair and missed by inches.

"My apologies Sakura, I wasn't aware of your coming here." said Neji, as Sakura dropped from her tree branch, panting heavily.

"Good morning to you too Neji…" panted Sakura. He turned towards her with a rather slightly worried expression on his face.

"How's Naruto?" asked Neji, leaning aganist the tree Sakura was sitting against.

Tears flowed down Sakura's face at the mention of her depressed friend.

"Neji, meet me at my house tonight."

Okay it sucks, but I was feeling pretty bummed when I started this.

Review or flame, I can take it…

Bye…


	2. Chapter 2: The Unthinkable

a/n: Very cool! I didn't think anyone would touch this one cause I was feeling like crap when I started this one but barely a day after and I already got two reviews, yay! (hugs Naruto, Sakura, and Neji)

Me: I wonder if I feel sorry for making review profit from a fic that stars a depressed Naruto…

Naruto: You should! It isn't nice to get boosted off the misery of others and you should-

Me: Like Sasuke?

Naruto: (sobbing) SASUKE!!!

Me: . . . What'd I say?

Neji: Normally, I would do this, but I want to watch this play through…

Me: What play through?

Sakura: (charges chakra to fist) I'll give (cracks knuckles) you a five-second head start…

Me: (backing away frightened) Will that give me enough time to start the fic?

Sakura: Times up! (swings fist)-

Chapter 2: The Unthinkable 

Neji didn't know what to expect.

After his conversation with Sakura, Neji attempted to resume his training. "Attempted" being the operative word.

Neji didn't know what was happening, before seeing Sakura today, he could have still trained even with the knowledge of Naruto's depression but now…

"Thanks a lot Sakura, now I can't train…" whispered Neji to himself. It wasn't fitting of Neji to become this pressed over the blonde baka that was his friend. A very good friend at that, but when it came down to it, who's emotional state could affect Neji like this and stay on his brain the whole day?

'Oh well, might as well see what that pink-haired kunoichi wants with me. . .'

Later that night, Neji didn't bother to dress himself as he would in the day, but instead put on his sandals and then proceeded to leave from the window in his room. Before he left, Neji could have sworn he heard Hinata making an indistinct noise that sounded like Naruto's name.

"I will be so glad when all of this is over. . . Shinobi are emotionless instruments of conflict, discouragement in one's personal life should be handled by that individual. . ."

After only five minutes of building leaping, Neji had just remembered something.

He didn't know where Sakura's house was.

He stopped on a random building to rest before he made the corresponding hand sign.

"Byakugan." he whispered quietly.

Neji took the time to look around every building, not knowing that the very building he was standing on was the one he was searching for.

A sudden fit of giggling caught Neji's attention.

"Nice pj's Neji, this might actually make Naruto smile. . ." said Sakura from behind Neji.

In a mind's eye, Neji performed a Clone Jutsu, and began smacking the clone with an oversized balloon hammer shouting "Damn it!"

"Are you going to tell me what this is about Haruno?" said Neji through gritted teeth, turning to face Sakura.

She suddenly frowned and said "Follow me. . ."

The two genin departed for Naruto's house, unaware that they were being tailed.

Well, Sakura anyway.

They arrived at Naruto's window which was lit this time.

Sakura picked an inconspicuous spot at the window to kneel down while Neji leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

Sakura stared at Neji in disbelief at the Hyuga's position for a minute before he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Neji, the window is over here." said an exasperated Sakura.

Neji pointed to the veins around his eyes.

"Two people at a window attract much more attention than one."

Sakura nodded and turned back to the window.

'Showoff. . .' thought Sakura.

Naruto finally came into view, in his pj's as well, giving a huge yawn before dropping onto the bed without even getting into the covers. A small silence washed over the jinchuuriki and the two genin at outside his window for a whole minute before he fell asleep.

"Okay, what now?" said an impatient Neji.

"Just look will you?"

Neji sighed and watched Naruto carefully, and very suddenly, tears began streaming down the blonde's face, coming from his closed eyes.

Neji felt a strong desire to leave Sakura and Hinata who was hiding in the tree above them, really, had Sakura just brought him out to watch Naruto cry?!

But then, after a few minutes, Neji felt something wet roll down the side of his cheek, leaving a long and moist streak on his face.

Neji silently cursed himself at this display of emotion, this was nothing like when he had cried for his father at the Chunin Exams, this wasn't even pity, and the feeling inside Neji went farther than pity.

He looked over to Sakura, whose fists were clenched as tears streamed down her face as well.

Neji silently and almost, unconsciously, resigned himself to do what he could to make Naruto smile.-

Okay, this was a rather unsatisfactory chapter for me to write, and I don't know why, considering I made the ice around Neji's heart melt. . .

I really could use some constructive criticism on this fic, anything I could do to improve the story, let me know.

Flame or Review, I can take it.

Later.

P.S.: I want to make sweet black love to Ino.


End file.
